As computing technology has advanced, computers have become increasingly commonplace in our lives. Many computing devices are designed to run on battery power, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and so forth. Having such mobility with computing devices increases their usability, but is not without its problems. One such problem is that the wide variety of functionality provided by these computing devices consumes an unnecessary and significant amount of power. This leads to draining the battery, leaving the user unable to use the computing device until the computing device is recharged. This can lead to users being unable to use their devices in the manner they desire, and user frustration with their devices.